A New Beginning for a Past Life
by Paige Raven Daughter of Hades
Summary: Jack Brewer isn't all that he seems actually he isn't Jack Brewer at all he's really Jack Winchester youngest brother to Sam and Dean Winchester. When his brothers show up in need of his help what will happen. Follow the Winchesters on a hunt that they will never forget. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Jack's POV

I was at the dojo i know huge surprise. I was releasing the anger I had built up for 3 years. Before I go on I should tell you a little about myself. Everyone knows me by my alias Jack Brewer when in all reality my real name is Jack Winchester. I have two brothers Sam and Dean. I am the youngest of the three so Dean keeps a close eye on me. Sam is not the only one that had problems with dad I did to all we wanted was a normal life so Sammy went to college and I ran away. Little did I know my past was catching up with me.

I was beating a dummy when Jerry walked into the room.

"Hey man what's up you've been here a lot recently." Jerry may look slow but he catches up on things pretty fast.

"Nothing it's just I have a lot of things on my mind right now so I am doing anything in my power to not think about them." I replied telling the truth but just not the whole truth. Jerry nodded his head and walked out of the dojo to go to Phil's. I put the dummy up and changed. I made sure to have my gun completely covered by my shirt and to have my dagger on my ankle. I locked up the dojo you see Rudy gave me a key because he knows I'm always there and he was tired of me calling to get in. When I backed up from the door someone walked up behind me and grabbed me by the waist my first instincts fight back so that's what I did. I kicked back easily taking out the persons knees. They dropped me and I went for the strike when I saw that it was Sammy I dropped my fist and helped him up.

"What are you doing here Sam I thought I made it clear I did not want to be found." Sam was always the smartest of us all, but he had his moments.

"Dean is in the car and well we need help and you have the most contacts and you know the most so we came to find you which in all honesty you didn't make that hard." My eyes must have lit up when he said Dean was here because he chuckled and said "He is in the south parking lot if you….." I didn't even let him finish I ran so fast. Dean must have known that I could not resist seeing him because there he was standing outside the Impala.

When Dean saw me he stood up I raced and jumped into his arms. Dean knows he has this reaction on me and it's because when he took care of me and Sam as kids he would put us to bed but he would spend a little more time with me because he never hid anything from me he had no secrets and even though Sammy is older than me I had know about Hunting before he did. Dean hugged me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I did not want to let go but I had to when Kim showed up.

"Jack are you okay I saw you run out." She was panting and she was looking down so she didn't see me and Dean but she looked up and saw me and my eldest brother. Dean didn't know what was going on but he set me down.

"Hey Kim is Rudy at the dojo right now?" I asked I could see Dean look at me like what are you doing but to be honest even I didn't know what I was doing.

"Yes he is but why.." Kim was cut off but something appearing by Sammy. I whipped out my gun faster than anyone could process.

"Who are you?" I yelled in my Hunter voice. I got nothing but I wasn't going to stop. I gave off two warning shots in the air. "now let's do this again who are you?"

"I am Castiel.." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"As in the angel." I slowly started to lower my weapon then I realized what I was doing and quickly put it back up "I don't believe you" Dean stepped up and lowered my gun.

"He's telling the truth and he's here to help." When Dean said that I knew it was the truth. He spoke with such truth in his voice.

"Jack." I heard a small voice. Shoot I forgot Kim was there now my cover is blown.

"yes Kimmy." I walked towards her slowly only to have her back away.

"Who are you really."

I was shocked why would she ask that "what do you mean you know who I am I haven't changed." she shook her head

"The Jack I know wouldn't carry a gun wouldn't point a gun on a random stranger and certainly wouldn't believe that that stranger is an angel." She ran off towards the mall.

"Wait a second where's Sammy?" huh I thought he was right behind me and that's exactly what I told Dean. "We better go find him before something else does." And at that Dean and I ran throughout the mall looking for Sammy.

**A/N**

**Oh no where's Sammy we'll find out next chapter I will try to update as much as I can but no promises. Thanks for reading you will not be disappointed.**


End file.
